League of Shadows
by IDreamofAfrica96
Summary: When I heard the Titans are reforming with their children, I joined immediatly. But when things started to go terribly wrong, we found ourselves facing challenges we never imagined...
1. Jude

**Hola ya'll. This is my new story. For those who read my stories. I usually ask for 5 revies before I start another chapter. The first 8 chapters will introduce characters and we'll go from there.**

**Pairings are as follows:**

**RobxStar**

**TerraxBBxRae**

**CyxBee**

**KFxJinx**

**Plot Summary- When the world's worst, old and new, create a crime wave in Gotham, chaos insues. The Titans, long retired,are too old to do much, but their children aren't.But when Robin's children don't getthe leadership position, trouble brews. And family secrets are about to be revealed. Are the new Titans really ready?

* * *

**

**Judeka'i Galfor Grayson**

**Caliber**

"Jude, I'm concerned about your performance in class lately." Dr. Ennis searched my eyes, her brown ones filled with worry. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and brushed my hair from my eyes.

"You seem listless, exhausted, unable to concentrate. And how you snapped at Karen today…"

_If she hadn'tused the scalpelso haphazardly; she's so inept. Would've thought she was trying to decapitate it instead of perform a simple thorax procedure_, I thought. "I just haven't slept in awhile, ma'am."

She looked at me, searching through my eyes and then looked down. Her wrinkled face was weathered and her grey hair was slapped messily into a bun. She didn't look too hot either.

"Is there something going on at home?"

"No, ma'am."

She hesitated. "You're a smart boy, Jude. If you keep on like this, your grades might start to slip. You have so much talent. You'll make a great doctor. Just don't mess it up."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The woman screamed and struggled. But her aggressor held her close against the wall. His eyes were crazed and she looked like a trapped animal.

The thug smiled. He ripped her blouse, exposing the lace of her bra. She wailed. The thug smiled, pressing his face close to hers.

"We're gonna have a little fun. Aren't we?" He kissed her roughly on the mouth. She struggled harder. He pulled back and slapped her.

"You're a pretty thing. I would hate to kill you. If you try to escape, I will. Mark my words." He growled hoarsely.

The woman went limp, her options fading quickly. No one was in sight of the dark alley. No one had heard her screams. Or so she thought.

"Get your hands off her, you filth." Came a voice. It was harsh and unforgiving. The thug's head whipped around. He searched the shadows, trying to find its owner.

"Who said that?" He yelled into the darkness.

"I did." A figure strolled from the shadows. He was tall, muscular, and young. He had a handsome face, with defined cheekbones. His black hair reached just abovehis shoulder and he wore a black skin-tight suit with the emblem of a purple bullet. A mask covered his face but a pair of violet eyes were visible. Each hand held a 2 foot long stick made out of steel; escribe sticks. The thug paled and loosened his grip on the woman and she slipped from his grasp. She picked up her purse and dived behind a trash can. She was glad to be free; but she wanted to see the thug get his just reward.

The thug lunged at the figure; but he dodged with ease. The thug swung wildly and the figure kicked him in the stomach. The man doubled over and the figure struck his back hard. He fell unconscious to the cold wet pavement.

The woman gasped; he moved with such grace, such ease. The figure turned away and she slowly got up from behind the trash can. She took a step toward him, but thought better of it and stepped back.

"What are you? Some sort of angel or something?" She whispered, her Brooklyn accent prominent. Her blonde hair was ruffled and she looked like a lost kitten. He half turned to her and smiled.

"Just was in the neighborhood."

"What I'm gonna tell my friends?"

"Tell them Caliber puts on a good show." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

_Kai slumped in bed, staring out the window. Bruce was such a meanie; he was just mad that he didn't get to stay home sick. Kai had seen the way he had looked at him before he left for school; it was look of pure envy. Kai had just shrugged it off. Bruce was just jealous that he didn't have to sit through boring Mrs. Humphrey's class. _

_A tall pretty woman walked into his room. "You feeling okay, Kai?" She bent down to the little boy in bed. She ruffled his black hair and smiled. She straightened his blue train pajamas and handed him his favorite teddy bear. It was worn, with one of the button eyes missing._

_He locked his arms, refusing to take the bear. She frowned. "Why don't you want Mr. Mack?"_

_The boy scowled and looked away. "Mom, Bruce says I'm a baby for sleeping with a bear."_

"_I think that you're a very big boy, Judeka'i. Bruce isn't always right. He was probably jealous of you for having it. That's what happens with twins sometimes." She handed him the teddy and he reluctantly took it, turning it over in his hands. She hugged him, making sure her very pregnant belly didn't get in the way._

"_Judeka'i, my Kai, don't ever let your wings crumple or let you dreams die." She sang sweetly. It was his song._

"_It's Kai, not Jude. Jude is for old dudes!" He chanted and she giggled._

"_Say, you feeling well enough to watch a little Sesame Street, my little gnorfgork? What would it be staying home from school without a little Elmo?" She said cheerily. The boy grinned, revealing several missing teeth. He leapt from bed and ran into the living room._

"_Thanks, Mom!" he called. She smiled and took the tape from the shelf, pushing it into the VCR. He settled in front of the TV and watched as the puppets danced across the screen._

Ding dong.

"_Who's at the door?" He wondered aloud and ran to open it._

"_I'll get it big guy." His mother called. She waddled over to the door. The baby would be here in just a few weeks; her back was killing her._

_She turned the doorknob and opened the door. "May I help you?"_

"_Shut up, wench." Three men charged into the house, knocking her down. Kai ran beneath the table, scared. The three unsheathed clubs and began to beat the woman mercilessly as she cried out, begging them not to hurt her baby. She was too weak and pregnant to fight back. Kai buried his head in his bear, praying for it to end. He cried silently into Mr. Mack, wishing Daddy was home. It lasted for what seemed like forever._

"_Alright, let's go." And then they were gone._

_Kai crawled from beneath the table. She was lying still, too still. Her beautiful face was bloodied. Chunks of her pretty red hair were ripped out and her arm was bent in a weird way. She lay sprawled on her back. Her emerald eyes weren't full of life and sunshine as they usually were, but instead were half closed and held a glassy gaze. She looked dead._

_He sat beside her and laid her head in his lap, stroking her hair with his small hand. He felt his wings crumple and he watched as the blood seeped into his blue train pajamas, turning them a deep red…_

* * *

Jude awoke with a start. He looked around; he was in his room. Of course. Where else would he be?

He got up slowly, getting out of his bed. He wore only some boxers. He stretched and looked at the clock. 3:56. He'd only been asleep an hour.

He walked from the room, glancing at his bookshelf. On the top shelf rested a raggedy old stuffed animal.

"I remember, Mr. Mack," he whispered. "I wish I didn't."

* * *

_Jude's POV_

My father was in the living room. He looked old, older than he was. His black hair, like mine, was peppered with grey. His ice blue eyes looked tired and he looked like shit.

"Can't sleep either Dad?"

"No. I haven't slept well for years." He said, rubbing his eyes.

_Not since Mom left_, I thought. But I just nodded.

Dad glanced at me. "So what were you doing till 3 this morning. Must be one hell of a homework assignment, Jude."

I looked over at him and said nothing. His eyes hardened, realizing what my silence meant.

"God dammit, Judeka'i. What the hell did I say? I don't want you out there, fighting crime." He said, his voice rising.

"I want to; it's my responsibility, to help those who can't help themselves."

"That's what the police are for. Not you. You're going to be a doctor. I don't want you to end up like me."

"So you don't want me to end up being CEO of Wayne Industries." I replied.

"Don't sass me. You know what the hell I mean. There are others out there doing that job; you don't need to."

"Who, Dad? Certainly not you. You just go to work and come home, sit in front of the tube and think about what could have been." I spat.

"Don't question me. I gave my whole life to the people, look what the hell it got me."

"You're just mad that she left. She had a right to." I pointed out. He glared at me.

"Yeah well, if I hadn't pursued Tony Geraldo-" He started, his eyes hard as steel.

"We all know this story! If you hadn't pursued Tony Geraldo, none of this would have happened. If you hadn't made it your goal to shut down his drug empire, he wouldn't have hired the detective. If the detective wasn't hired, then he wouldn't have found out who you were and who your family was. If the detective hadn't found out, Tony Geraldo wouldn't have sent his men to shut you up. If you had been home when they came, Mom wouldn't be on Tamaran, Bruce wouldn't hate you and Arielle Esmeralda Grayson wouldn't be 6 feet under. Too bad! Arielle's dead and Bruce and Mom are long gone! They're gone and they're not coming back!" I shouted defiantly.

"Don't you ever talk about your mother or Arielle like that ever again." He growled and I immediately regretted it.

"Do you know what that's like? Having your wife beaten like an animal?" His voice broke.

"Do you know what its like to watch?" I shot back and I left, going back to my room. I fell upon the bed, and for the first time since that day, I cried.

* * *

In the morning Dad came into my room. He cleared his throat. For a second I thought he was going to yell at me. "Join the Titans. I saw that letter thy sent you; don't try to hide things from me. I'm the protégé of the world's greatest detective. Chances are, I'm going to find out. Anyways, I have no right to stop you. You're not a child; you're 19.You can make your own choices. Just don't make the ones I did. If you go, just promise me you'll finish your education. You need something to fall back on." Our eyes met and I made my promise.

The next day I packed my bags into my beat up VW and began the long drive from Gotham to Jump City.

**Like? Hate? Fivereviews please. Flames welcome.**


	2. Bruce

**Okay next chappie. This one's about Bruce, Jude's twin borther.**

**Splint: Thanks a lot! I'm glad to have a fan of the fic. Jude'sone of myfavorite characters, too. Thank you for being the first reveiwer!**

**whiteraven12345: I didn't get 5 reveiws but here's your update!**

**Egglette: OC's can be tricky. Before starting this story, I vowed not to make Mary Sues. Don't worry: no deep dark demon creatures come barreling out of the dark past. The flashbacks are just for backround purposes. Thanks for the reveiw.**

**To clear up any confusion, after his mother left, Kai started being call Jude, but his mother or brother don't know that.**

**Here we go:**

**Bruce Alfred Grayson**

**Cyanstar**

"Presenting, Queen Koriand'r and the Crown Prince Bruce."

The crowd roared and I smirked. This was just too easy. Below the highest balcony, millions upon millions of Tamarainians roared, chanting her name. Chanting my name.

"Smile and wave to the crowd, Bruce." Mom whispered through clenched teeth. I responded, waving my hand as if I was Miss America. The crowd roared even more; their response was almost deafening. I bowed and took my seat as Mom took the podium.

"My fellow citizens of Tamaran, I am pleased to announce a treaty with Zamborgians on trade relations…"

* * *

"Did the speech go well, Prince Bruce?" Galfor asked, taking my cloak. I nodded, removing my tunic. 

"Such is the royal life, Galfor." I said, rubbing a hand through my short red hair, "Such is the life."

Galfor grunted his disapproval and I laughed. The poor old man was always thinking me arrogant and self-centered, hardly fit for a prince. But of course he said nothing; my mother was too dear to him for any words about my readiness to come from his mouth.

"Your mother wishes for you to join her for dinner, my liege," Galfor bowed and looked to me. I chuckled; I'd never get tired of that.

* * *

"Bruce, I'm not sure what to think of this letter. The Titans; that's a big decision." Mother's voice was worried, and she picked at her food. 

"And its one I've already made, Mother." I replied casually.

"I don't know if you ready for that sort of decision…"

"Really, mother, I'm an adult, surely you think I'm mature enough."

"It would make much happier if I knew who would be joining you…" She said, her voice wavering. She would never question my maturity, she knew better.

"Well you know that's still in the works, I know that Kai is already signed on."

"Kai?" Mother brightened, and she looked as she had before the accident. Her green eyes stared into mine and I could tell visions ofmy twin brotherwere dancing through her head.

"Really, I'll be fine." Easy.

* * *

The airspace outside of Tamaran was quiet; a little too quiet. I shifted in my little one person spacecraft. My eyes darted around the vast blackness and I felt a lump form in my throat. 

I traveled for about an hour with no troubles. Then out of no where, a spaceship, 10 times the size of my own, materialized on my right. A second later, there was one on my left. And then I was surrounded by 10 others.

Shit.

They shot and I pulled up sharply. I spiraled around my shots and gunned the engine. I roared through space, the phantom spaceships hot on my tail. I chuckled; now this was awesome.

Suddenly I was hit. The space ship jerked forward and smoke filled the cockpit. I coughed and then it all went black.

* * *

"_I've got a young female victim, severe bleeding from her head and internally. She's barely breathing and she's cut and bruised all over. Complication is she's pregnant. Third trimester probably."_

_I blinked. This wasn't happening. She was fine. She was fine. She was fine. We'd go home any minute now. She'd make ice cream cones for me and Kai. We'd laugh and it would be perfect. Daddy would be there and we'd be a family. The baby would be born and I'd have that younger sibling I always wanted._

_But instead she was strapped to that gurney. And there were tubes down her throat. Nurses and doctors were gathering around her. I jumped up to see what was happening. A nurse sat me and Kai in the waiting room._

"_You're Daddy will be here soon." Her voice was low, and discomforting in every way. But then again, so was this whole situation. The hospital was sterile and white, daddy wasn't here, Kai was crying and Mommy and the nurses had disappeared down the hall. I felt my lunch come up in my throat and then I puked all over the nurse._

_Daddy came barging through the doors an hour later. His tie was loose and his shirt was wrinkled and he came straight toward me. I had always been so proud of him, so tall and regal. He was my dad, who had a cool office in the Wayne Building. He was my dad, who kissed Mommy when he came home. Kai and I pretended it was gross, but I liked it secretly. I wanted him to barge in there and bring Mommy back and we'd all go home._

_He kneeled beside me and his ice blue eyes pierced mine. Mommy always said I was a hybrid, with her red hair and Daddy's blue eyes._

"_What happened, Bruce?" He said. He looked worried and it made me feel even more upset._

"_They hurt her!" Kai wailed. He was still crying, and he was still in his pajamas, which were a strange red in places…_

"_Who hurt her Kai?" Daddy asked impatiently, becoming even more vexed. Kai just cried again, tears boring from his violet eyes._

"_Mr. Grayson?" The nurse from before appeared beside us. Dad stood up quickly._

"_Where's Star? Is she alright? What happened?" The nurse's eyes went soft and Dad gasped._

"_No, no…" he said, disbelieving._

_She pulled him aside. I only caught snippets of their conversation._

"_Beaten-"_

"_The babysitter found her and Kai-"_

"_Brain surgery to stop the swelling-"_

"_Internal bleeding-"_

"_Unstable critical condition-"_

"_Emergency C-section-"_

_Dad buried his head in his hands. The nurse pulled at his elbow and he looked at her through his hands. She looked at him and led him down the long dark hallway where Mommy had gone._

_They were gone for a long time. The others in the waiting room looked at us with pity. Some poor brothers with no parents. The looks made me want to scream. Kai just cried._

_After a couple hours Daddy came back. He was wearing a hospital gown and his feet were covered in booties. He made a beeline for us._

"_How's Mommy?" I asked. "Can she come home today?"_

_He looked at me, sadness filling his eyes, my eyes. "Not today, Bruce."_

_Kai looked up. He stopped crying for the first time in 4 hours. "What happened to Mommy's baby?"_

_Daddy sighed and looked at the ground. "The baby can't come home either."_

_Kai knew what this meant and he started to wail, a long sad wail. I didn't know what Daddy meant. We had spent days helping him and Mommy paint the spare bedroom pink and decorate the walls with unicorns and fairies and willow trees. We had helped put the white crib together. Mommy had spent hours telling us how our baby sister would have pretty green eyes just like hers._

"_Arielle died, Bruce."_

_I felt like I had fallen, my insides hurt and I felt the room spin around me. "No!"_

"_Yes, Bruce."_

_Then anger filled me. I was like a soda under pressure. I felt my insides boil. I was supposed to have a little sister, a little green-eyed baby…_

"_Boys…" Daddy was looking like a weak little puppy, unable to do anything about the world around him. And then I lost it._

"_Why weren't you there? Kai was there! Why weren't you? Why!" I screamed. All eyes in the waiting room were on us now. I ran at Daddy, balanced on one knee on the ground. I punched him with all my might. Normally I would have gotten in big trouble for doing that. He did nothing, just tried to wrap his arms around me. I drew back, as if struck._

"_Don't touch me!" I screamed. And then, at the moment, I saw a tear form in his eye and he looked away. A sob caught in his throat and he choked. He wasn't my dad; he was broken, like an old toy. I turned away and he disappeared down the hall._

_Half an hour later the door opened, and a petite African Americn woman ushered in 3 children. Beside her was a big black man, with one side of his face covered in metal, like a robot._

_They walked up to us and the man smiled. "Hey boys!"_

"_Hi Uncle Victor and Aunt Karen." Kai whimpered. I said nothing. I was too mad._

"_Hey, Kai, Bruce. You remember Miles, he's 12." Karen motioned to a tall boy. Hew muscular and his brown eyes were hard with boredom. He looked like his father, Victor._

"_Lamar, he's 11." Lamar looked just like Miles, except a little younger._

"_And of course Keisha, she's 7 like you." Kaisha was a short girl, shorter than me by a lot. She wore a sunny yellow dress and her hair was pulled into 2 pigtails that puffed like basketballs. She smiled._

"_So what happened to your mom?" Lemar asked, earning a hard nudge from Victor._

"_So boy's you'll be staying at our house tonight. You dad will pick you up in the morning." Victor smiled, doing his best to be happy._

"_Oh my goodness, Kai, is that blood on your pajamas. Poor child." Karen exclaimed, her eyes wide with concern._

"_Cool! Blood!" Lemar exclaimed, earning a kick in the shins from Miles._

"_Boys, what did I say?" Victor warned._

_Karen took Kai's hand and led him out, followed by Lemar, Miles and Victor. Me and Keisha staid a few steps behind._

_She took my hand in her smaller one. "Call me Kiki." We walked a little farther, our hands still entwined, and she whispered in my ear._

"_Everything will be fine. You'll see."_

_I hoped with all my heart she was right._

* * *

I woke up suddenly and realized where I was. The attackers were gone. And Earth was straight up ahead. The engine was on fire and I opened the roof of the thing, flying out. I'd have to fly the rest of the way. 

**Like? Hate? Five reviews please.(I mean it this time)Flames welcome.**


End file.
